


Not a couple

by i_dreamthedream



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dreamthedream/pseuds/i_dreamthedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Happy has offended Toby in some way but doesn't realize it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a couple

It had been going on for weeks, started on a caseless day. Toby never understood why she’d come to him, why she took his hand and dragged him away from unwanted looks and kissed the hell out of him. From then, it had happened frequently, whether it was furiously when stress had worn them out or gently, almost tenderly after a particularly long day. A couple of days earlier, they had even gone to bed together. However, what this was – or what _they were –_ was still something they still haven’t figured out. And in the meantime, well Toby felt content with the few moments he could get with her. He didn’t have a photographic memory like Sylvester but that didn’t mean he hadn’t learned by heart the taste of her lips or the warmth of her body right next to his.

On this very morning, it was one of the few mornings when they had woken up together. Toby had spent half an hour staring at her while she was sleeping, even though he was aware it was creepy.

Happy slowly woke up. She blinked a few times seeing Toby looking at her.

“You’re a perv,” she mumbled. Toby chucked.

“That didn’t bother you last night,” he smirked, wriggling his eyebrows. Happy huffed but did not protest when Toby silenced her with a kiss. He lingered against her lips and then he put his mouth on the pale skin of her throat and then he went lower. Happy’s eyes fell shut. She was still amazed by how good it felt, by how good he could make her feel. Seemed like Toby would always surprise her. Suddenly, it was one of the rare moments when her mind went completely blank; all that was left was the burning pleasure in every inch of her body. When she regained her ability to think, Toby’s face was back in front of hers. He was watching her again, fondly. Yet she knew him well enough to know something was bothering him. She was no behaviourist but she knew that biting his lips and his difficulty to maintain eye contact were clearly signs that he wanted to say something but couldn’t bring himself to.

“What?” she asked him, softly. Her tone was encouraging and that’s what gave him the nerves to blurt out the truth:

“I think I wanna tell the others about this.”

Happy raised an eyebrow, “Tell them what? That’s we’re sleeping around? Why bother?”

Toby gripped the sheet beneath him to prevent himself from shaking. He let himself fall flat in the bed next to the mechanic and made a point of _not_ looking at her when he finally whispered: “Okay.”

Silence fell upon them, not quite confortable nor awkward. Toby didn’t know how much time had passed before Happy got up and said she was going to take a shower. He would usually smirk and ask if he could join her but he just nodded and watched her leave toward the bathroom. When Happy came back to her room, her body wrapped in a towel and she didn’t find Toby there. She went to the living room but neither he or his clothes or phone were to be seen. He was gone.

 

*

 

Toby didn’t answer her texts the next day and in the following week, he put great efforts to not be alone with her. No need to be a genius to understand that the shrink was upset with something and that something was most likely her or something she’d done. Happy did try to talk to Toby about it but he’d just shrugged and put his music back on. Happy sighed; it bothered her that Toby wouldn’t tell her why he was like that. How could it not? Toby was her best friend! She ignored the feeling in her stomach when she thought the words “best friend”. Hating the feeling that there was nothing she could do about it, she put her frustration in wrenching. She got lost in her work and didn’t notice Paige approaching.

“Hey,” the former waitress greeted her, “Want a cup of tea?”

“Why are you offering me tea?” Happy asked, suspicious. “Whenever you give people tea, it’s because you think they’re upset.”

“Well giving you’ve been using quite loudly this hammer during the past half an hour, I’d say that mean _you’re_ upset about something,” Paige answered easily. “Want to talk about it?”

Happy shook her head but accepted the hot beverage anyway. Paige sat by her side and started talking about Ralph and his latest difficulty adapting at school. Happy only half listened but was grateful for the distraction Paige was giving her. However, she kept sending glances at Toby from time to time. He was reading something at his desk, his earplugs still on his ears. Paige pretended she hadn’t noticed it until she said quietly.

“Is something wrong between you two?”

“No!” Happy almost jumped and jerked her head back to look at her friend. But she knew she had spoken too quickly for it to be true.

“Hum,” Paige said, letting the mechanic choose if she wanted to elaborate. Happy hesitated a little. Paige wasn’t a genius, which meant she couldn’t understand her the way the other three did. But on that particular matter, she was probably a better alternative than Walter or Sylvester.

“I’m not sure,” she finally admitted. “He’s been… distant with me this past week.”

“Does it have something to do with the fact that you two have been sneaking around recently?” Paige asked casually.

Happy’s eyes went wide, “How do you…?”

“I may not be a genius, but I’m not blind!” Paige chuckled.

“Right,” Happy answered, trying to regain her composure. “Do the others…”

“No,” Paige interrupted her, firmly. “Well maybe Cabe,” she corrected herself, “I mean he is FBI so I think he has his suspicions but Walter and Sly have been completely oblivious to your dookey eyes!”

“We _do not_ do that!” Happy hissed.

“Oh but you kinda do, it’s cute,” Paige replied lightly. Happy had to suppressed the want to strangle her. She did not want to be called _cute_ ever again. Ew.

“So, trouble in paradise?” the liaison asked her.

Happy sighed helplessly. “I think he’s angry with me about something, but he won’t tell me what.”

“Seems to me that you two need to seriously talk,” Paige said quietly.

“Talking to each other is not the kind of thing we’re good at,” Happy mumbled.

“Well communication is one the key about being a couple…” Paige started.

“We are _not_ a coupl… Oh God!” Happy suddenly exclaimed, realization striking her. She nervously checked if Toby had heard her but he was still absorbed in his book.

“I…” She stammered. “I have to go!” And with that she was gone.

 

*

 

She found him on the roof. Happy couldn’t help to appreciate the irony. It was where she agreed to go out with him. She stood there behind him for a few minutes. She could still back off; he hadn’t noticed her. She could come back inside and let things become normal again. Except they wouldn’t and she knew it and she would be damned if one could say that Happy Quinn walked away from something. She was _not_ a coward.

So she took a deep breath and slowly made her way toward him. “Hey,” she said, her knees shaking.

“Hey,” he answered with a small smile.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

Toby just shrugged, he still hadn’t looked at her once. It was making her want to scream.

“Listen about the other day,” she started, “I realized that hum… What you were trying to tell me is that… You wanted us to become official…”

_Unbelievable,_ she thought, she was babbling! Freaking babbling!

Toby sighed, loudly. His jaw was tense and so were his shoulders.

“Look Happy I know I have no rights to do this to you. That this is incredibly unfair but… Whatever it is between the two of us, it’s not enough for me anymore. I thought that I could be ok with how little of you I could have but I can't! I want more. I want it all and I know that I ruined it the first time. But I can’t stand the idea of you not belonging to me… the way I already belong to you.”

Happy was incapable of speaking. She tried but the lump in her throat wouldn’t let her. She was shaking and suddenly she realized she was also crying. No one had ever told that to her.

Taking her silence for rejection, Toby said: “I’m gonna leave you alone now.”

Her brain had just enough sense left to grab his arm to prevent him from walking away.

“You better not screw this up this time Doc!” she warned him.

There was a succession of emotions on Toby’s face: surprise, realization, relief, happiness… Tears of joy prickled in the corner of Toby’s eyes.

“I swear I won’t,” he whispered.

“Good” she answered before planting a fierce kiss on his lips. Toby wrapped his arms around her petite figure and hold her close like he would never let her go.

 


End file.
